1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to a computer graphical user interface (GUI). More particularly, this disclosure pertains to an associative memory GUI for an artificial intelligence system.
2. Background
A Graphical User Interface (GUI) is a user interface which allows people to interact with electronic devices such as computers. A GUI offers graphical icons, and visual indicators as opposed to text-based interfaces, typed command labels or text navigation to fully represent the information and actions available to a user. The actions are usually performed through direct manipulation of the graphical elements by another user interface device such as a keypad or mouse, but can also permit apparently direct interaction through a touch screen.
GUIs offer advantages in a wide variety of interface applications, including applications which involve the communication of language and syntax over the user interface. Particular types of operation which use communication are artificial intelligence (AI) systems and expert systems. An example of an expert system is a Knowledge Amplification by Structural Expert Randomization (KASER) system. The KASER is a knowledge amplifier based on the principle of randomization. This principle refers to the use of fundamental knowledge in the capture and reduction of a larger, dependent space of knowledge (not excluding self-reference). In a KASER system, the user supplies declarative knowledge in the form of a semantic tree using single inheritance. Unlike conventional intelligent systems, however, KASERs are capable of accelerated learning in symmetric domains.